Toxic Poison
by RebelxxQueen
Summary: When Luke comes down with a cold no one suspects anything but when he's poisoned and ends up in the hospital they suspect foul play. Can Bo and Lana find who did it before there's an attack on Bo?
1. Poison In Hazzard

**Chapter One--Poison In Hazzard**

**Bo Duke groaned and rolled over in his sleep and heard Luke coughing from the bed next to him and wondered what was going on. Luke was never ever restless unless he knew that something was gonna happen and as far as Bo knew nothing along that line was gonna occur.**

**Luke coughed and sat up in bed sensing his cousin moving in the bed next to him. He coughed again and then sneezed loudly, causing Bo to jump and then sit up in bed and stare at his cousin just as the door opened and Uncle Jesse stood in the doorway with Daisy and Daisy's best friend, pretty dark-haired Lana, who also happened to be Bo's girlfriend.**

**"Everything okay here boys?" Uncle Jesse asked, as the girl's sleepily rubbed their eyes. Luke shook his head. "Uncle Jesse...I...ahhh...ahhh...chooo." He said and then looked at his Uncle. "I think I got a cold." He said, and then looked over at the two girl's in the doorway. Uncle Jesse looked too and then gently guided the girl's back out. "Why don't you gals go git some Coffee." He said, and then looked at Bo. **

**"You go with em." He said. Bo got to his feet and followed the two sleepy eyed girl's down the hall to the kitchen where Daisy went to work making a pot of Coffee and Bo and Lana settled themselves at the table, staring into each other's eyes and smiling stupidly. Daisy sighed and watched them for a moment. Bo and Lana were crazy about each other and didn't waste any time letting the other one know about it either.**

**Another loud sneeze from Luke and Bo's room startled them and they all looked that direction. Uncle Jesse appeared from the bedroom and looked at Bo and Lana a moment before saying anything. "He's runnin' a fever and it looks like he's caught himself a cold, I'm gonna need y'all to help with the chores so's Luke can rest." He said.**

**"Sure, Uncle Jesse." Daisy said and then laughed a little when she realized that Bo and Lana were sleeping at the table with Lana's head resting on Bo's shoulder. Uncle Jesse started to laugh too and reached out shaking Bo's shoulder and gently touching Lana's face careful not to startle her.**

**Bo looked up at his Uncle. "If you's two are gonna sleep you's might as well move to the couch and git some good rest." He said. Bo nodded and he and Lana got to their feet and went into the living room and sprawled on the couch and went back to sleep.**

**The following morning Luke woke up and went into the kitchen to see if he could get some juice or water and looked around noticing that there was no one inside. He saw a blanket on the couch and wondered who had slept there. He knew Bo had never returned to the room after Uncle Jesse had chased him and the girl's out.**

**He walked outside and saw Bo and Lana sitting on the driver's side door of The General Lee, the big orange stock car that he shared part ownership of with his younger cousin. Lana's long dark hair shone in the sunlight as she tossed her head, laughing at something Bo said to her. **

**Luke remembered he had promised to take Daisy to work that day so Bo could use the jeep to go get some stuff for Uncle Jesse and Lana was going along with him so that left Luke with The General. He sneezed loudly and they whirled to face him. "Luke, you should be in bed." Bo told his cousin and hopped off the door, going to his side.**

**Luke shook his head and sneezed again. "Gotta take Daisy to work." He said. Lana followed Bo over to Luke's side, looking at him in concern. Luke brushed them off and went to find Daisy who was hanging up clothes. "You ready to go?" He asked. Daisy eyed him suspiciously and then finally nodded. "All right as long as you come back and get in bed and let Bo or Lana come and get me." She said, placing her hands on her hips.**

**Luke nodded and they headed over to The General and got inside heading to The Boar's Nest.**

**When they got there before Daisy climbed out she reminded Luke to go home and go back to bed, which didn't set well with him, though he did promise to try to get some rest.**

**On the way back Luke was feeling kinda lousy but enjoying the drive when a car came from out of nowhere and hit the General causing Luke to go off the road and hit a tree. Before Luke could get out a canister sailed through the air and came in through the window filling the inside of The General with Smoke.**

**Balladeer: Uh-oh folks...this don't look good, now who do you suppose would do something like that? Stick around now. **


	2. Lazy Summer Day

Chapter Two--Lazy Summer Day

Bo and Lana stood outside Cooter's Garage waiting for him to give them the parts that they needed to fix Uncle Jesse's truck. Lana's long dark colored hair was swept back out of her face to avoid the heat of the summer afternoon. Bo's arm rested around her slim waist as he watched Cooter gather the parts.

Lana lifted her face to the sky and breathed in the fresh air almost wishing for a chase with Rosco but knew they couldn't make any jumps with the jeep, though she knew both she and Bo could outrun Rosco in just about anything.

Cooter stepped out and handed Bo the boxes and then shot a grin at Lana who smiled back and turned getting into the driver's side of the jeep and grinned at Bo and then her eyes caught sight of Rosco across the street heading their way. "Bo, Rosco's comin." She said, shooting another glance over her shoulder as she reached out and started the engine.

Bo hopped into the seat next to her and she spun the wheel and headed out of town. Rosco muttered and then shook his fist at them and hurried over to his car. "You rotten Dukes, I'm gonna getcha, I'm a comin, I'm a comin'." He said and then looked at his trusty dog Flash. "We're gonna get em." He said with a grin as he followed the jeep down the road.

Bo glanced behind them and then turned to his girlfriend in the driver's seat. "He's gainin' Lana go faster." He cried and caught her eye as she swung around for a quick glance. Suddenly she spun the wheel and headed down a side road, but halted suddenly when she saw a glimmer off the top of something. She slammed on the brakes and sent the jeep into a partial skid and hopped out taking off into the brush and a moment later Bo heard her scream.

Bo was out of the jeep in a flash and tore through the bushes desperate to get to her and save her from whatever it was that had made her scream and he came too a halt next to her. The General rested against a tree and Luke was slumped over the steering wheel. Bo raced forward and leaned in the car, searching for a pulse on his cousin's neck.

"Luke c'mon wake up." He cried and looked up as Lana appeared on the other side of the General and reached inside, grabbing the CB mic. "Uncle Jesse, this here is Sweetheart, ya'll got your ears on, c'mon?" She cried. "Sweetheart this here is Uncle Jesse, what's goin' on?" He asked. Lana looked over at Bo a moment. "Bo and I were a comin' back from Cooter's when Rosco started to chase us an when I cut down Tecula Pass I found the General against a tree." She said.

"You stay right there, I'm on my way." He said. "10-4, Uncle Jesse." Lana said and placed the CB mic back on the radio and then her eyes caught sight of something resting on the seat next to Luke. She leaned in and grabbed it and then stared at it in surprise. "Where did this come from?" She said and walked around the car to show it to Bo just as Uncle Jesse arrived.

Uncle Jesse and Bo inspected the canister that Lana had found in the General. The strange looking canister in Lana's hand read Carbon Monoxide. "Wake em up." Uncle Jesse commanded the young couple, taking the canister from Lana's hand and placing it in his truck as Bo and Lana went to wake up Luke.

"Luke c'mon cuz, wake up." Bo said and reached out shaking his cousins shoulder. Luke graoned and slowly opened his eyes startled to see Bo and Lana staring at him in concern. "What happened?" He asked hoarsely, trying to ignore the fact that he seemed to be losing his voice. Bo and Lana exchanged glances and then looked back at him. "We were hoping you could tell us." Lana said softly.

Luke groaned again and eyed Bo. "The last thing I remember was some car coming from out of nowhere and running me off the road. " He said. Lana looked at Jesse who had finished studying the canister. "Then I don't suppose you know how this got in the General?" He asked. Luke eyed the canister and then nodded. "Yeah that thigng came sailin' through the window and whatever was in it knocked me out." He said.

"Well I think we oughta take ya to the hospital." Uncle Jesse said. Luke shook his head. "I just wanna go home and go to bed, Uncle Jesse." He groaned and then looked at Bo. "You and Lana take The General and go get Daisy and I'll drive the jeep home and then go to bed, that way you can go have Cooter fix what is wrong with em." He said.

Bo and Lana looked over at Uncle Jesse who nodded and ten motioned for Bo to help Luke out of The General. Bo reached out and helped his cousin out, and caught him as he almost fell. "I think we oughta drive Luke back to the farm and then go get Daisy." Lana said wisely. Bo and Uncle Jesse nodded in agreement and Luke opened his mouth to protest but was brushed off and helped over to the jeep as Lana got in The General and Uncle Jesse went to his truck.

When they reached the farm and helped Luke inside to bed Uncle Jesse looked at Bo and Lana. "Could you's two do the chores afore you go to see Cooter so's Luke can rest?" He asked them. Lana nodded and smiled. "Sure thing Uncle Jesse." She agreed and started towards the barn, her long legs carrying her the short distance and Bo hurried to catch up to her.

Luke rolled over and groaned and then started coughing and sneezing some more. He heard a shrill giggle from outside and recognized Lana's laugh and a moment later heard Bo's laughter too. He wished he could be out there too but he had no energy to do anything. A few minutes later he heard The General Lee's engine roar to life and then the musical horn of Dixie filled the air.

Cooter looked up from the car he was working on to see The General roar to a stop in it's regular parking spot and Bo and Lana hopped out. "Back so soon, did you's two forget somethin'?" He asked. Lana shot a glance at Bo and then shook her head. "No we found Luke not far from home, someone ran him off the road and then threw a Carbon Monoxide Canister in the car." She said.

Cooter stared at them. "Is Lukas all right?" He asked them. "Except for a cold I think he's fine, anyway we need ya to look over The General here before we go n get Daisy." Bo said. Cooter nodded and fixed the General and then waved goodbye to Bo and Lana as they roared off to The Boar's Nest.

Daisy looked up when she heard Dixie play and a loud YEE-HAW and grinned when she recognized Bo's voice and mannerism as The General screeched to a halt outside and then about two minutes later Bo and Lana walked through the door though she could see worry on their usually grinning faces. "What's going on?" Daisy asked and took Lana's arm streering her and Bo to a table.

Lana and Bo looked around and then leaned closer. "Someone ran Luke off the road on his way home from dropping you off here and then put a Carbon Monoxide canister in The General." Bo whispered. Daisy's eyes widened. "Is he all right?" She asked. Lana nodded. "Yeah, he's in bed right now." She said. Daisy nodded and then set her tray on the bar. "Well I'm done, let's go home." She said.

That night Luke was worse and got to his feet and went into the kitchen to get some water. Once his cup was filled he raised it to his lips and then felt dizzy and lost his grip on the mug and then collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Balladeer: This don't look good for Luke at all folks, but don't worry those Duke's don't give up without a fight. Don't go to the fridge now.


	3. Luke's Slumber

Chapter Three--Luke's Slumber

Lana jerked awake when she heard the glass shatter in the kitchen and jumped out of bed, grabbing her Bow and arrows before going down the hall and into the kitchen. The sight that met her eyes made her drop the Bow and arrows. "Bo." She screamed and then ran forward, dropping down next to Luke' side and frantically searching for a pulse.

Bo sat up in bed and looked over at Luke's bed realizing that it was empty and jumped out of bed when he heard his name shrieked from the kitchen. He found Lana hovering over Luke's body on the floor. "Luke." He cried and Lana jumped to her feet and ran to his side. Bo pulled her into his arms and hugged her just as Uncle Jesse and Daisy appeared.

Uncle Jesse went to Luke and crouched down next to him then looked up at Bo, Lana and Daisy. "Call an ambulance." He commanded them. Bo moved to go to Luke but Uncle Jesse waved him away. "Stay back Bo, keep him back girl's." He said. Lana reached out and took Bo's arm, pulling him to her and then wrapping her arms around him. Daisy went to the phone and called for an ambulance.

When Daisy got off the phone she went to join Bo and Lana who wrapped their arms around her and that's how Rosco found them when he arrived on the scene. Bo, Lana, and Daisy in a tight little huddle and Uncle Jesse crouched over Luke's still form. He stared in surprise not remembering a time when he'd seen one of the Duke boy's sick or even hurt.

He stepped over to Jesse's side and crouched down next to the older man and looked at Luke who looked pretty bad. He looked back at Bo where he stood holding Daisy and Lana close to him, seemingly trying to protect them from whatever it was that had hurt Luke.

They all jumped when the sirens of the ambulance cut through the still night air. Poor Lana looked scared to death as she huddled closer to Bo. The attendants came in and loaded Luke onto a gurney and then carried it out the door to the waiting ambulance. Bo and Lana followed them outside while Daisy went to Uncle Jesse and hugged him.

Lana stepped away from Bo and started back towards Uncle Jesse and Daisy who were starting back into the house to gather some things to take to the hospital for Luke but stopped when she realized Bo wasn't following. Bo stood in the yard alone staring after the ambulance looking lost and confused. Lana turned and went back to his side and looked up into his eyes.

"Bo." She said softly and reached for his hand. Bo turned and looked at her and that's when she saw the trace of tears in his eyes. "Have I just lost him Lana?" He asked, staring into her eyes. Lana dropped her gaze for a moment and then lifted her head again. "I dunno." She said softly and then looked over at the General where Bo had parked it next to Dixie earlier that evening.

"You wanna follow them in The General, I'm sure Uncle Jesse and Daisy won't mind if we go on ahead." She said, looking back towards the farmhouse as Uncle Jesse and Daisy contined into the house. Bo nodded and contined to stare after the ambulance as Lana turned and went into the house to talk to Uncle Jesse and Daisy.

They looked up when the tall long legged brunette appeared in the doorway to Bo and Luke's room. "We're gonna take the General and follow the ambulance is that alright?" She asked softly. Uncle Jesse nodded and watched as she turned and headed back out the door, swiping the General's keys off the table as she passed.

Bo looked at her as she appeared back in the yard and then wordlessly walked over to The General and got into the passenger seat assuming that Lana would be the one to drive. Before Lana could crawl into the car Daisy rushed out the door and over to them. "Uncle Jesse said I could go with y'all if ya don't mind." She said. Lana nodded and let Daisy get into the middle before climbing in herself.

They quickly caught up to the ambulance and though Lana longed to roar past it she knew Bo would protest quite loudly until he startled both her and Daisy. "Pass and let's get to the hospital so we can be there when Luke gets there." He said. Lana nodded and pressed her foot on the gas and went around the ambulance and played Dixie to let them know she was coming.

The ambulance driver waved them by and continued to move behind the big orange stock car though Lana quickly left them in the dust as she continued on towards the hospital

When the ambulance reached the hospital The General was there and Bo, Lana, and Daisy were in the waiting room with Bo's arm wrapped protectively around Lana's waist and Daisy hovering nearby. They rushed Luke into the ER and left the others standing in the hall watching the doors shut in their faces. When Uncle Jesse walked in Daisy ran to him but Lana and Bo remained by the door's as though that would make Luke better.

A few hours later when the doctor came out to talk to them they were settled into chair's in the waiting room and were dozing. Lana's head rested on Bo's shoulder and Daisy's head was settled on Enos' who had shown up not long after Uncle Jesse had after being notified by Rosco.

"How is he doc?" Uncle Jesse asked and stood up. "Well now Jesse you're lucky you called us when you did, apparently Luke has been poisoned." The doctor said, causing everyone to stare at him and Bo just shook his head and walked out to the General. Lana's mouth dropped open and then she hurried after him before she said something she'd later regret.

She found Bo sitting on The General's hood. "Bo." She whispered and he turned to look at her. "Why Luke?" He asked. Lana sighed and leaned against the car next to him. "I don't know Bo but I know this is beginning to look more and more like foul play and I intend to find out who did this before someone goes after you too." She said all in one breath and then lifted her face to the sky and that's when Bo caught the sheen of unshed tears in her eyes.

Bo reached out and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Nothing's gonna happen to me Lana, but you and me are gonna find out who did this to Luke and why." He said.

Balladeer: Well folks it sounds like Lana and ol' Bo may be biting off more than they can chew...stick around now...we may see some shuckin' n jivin yet.


	4. Sweet Dreams

Chapter Four--Sweet Dreams

Bo sat in the waiting room with Lana's head resting on his shoulder, her even breathing let him know that she'd fallen asleep and probably had been for awhile. Daisy and Uncle Jesse sat across form them and were both asleep. Bo reached out and gently moved Lana's head so she was more comfortable and though she moaned softly she showed no sign of waking up.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, finally letting sleep overtake him and the last thing he remmebered before he fall asleep was Lana's head moving down onto his chest as she fought for a more comfortable position.

Lana awoke to find Uncle Jesse and Daisy gone and Bo asleep with his arm protectively around her shoulder and her head resting against his chest. She slowly lifted her head and gently eased out from underneath Bo's arm in order not to wake him.

Lana stood up and stretched and then walked down the hall to Luke's room where she found Uncle Jesse standing next to Luke's bed. He turned and smiled at her as she entered the room. "Daisy went to the Busy Bee Cafe' to git some breakfast and some Coffee, why don't ya go on over there and get yourself somethin' an when Bo wakes up I'll send him on over too." Lana smiled a little and then nodded and left the room after kissing Jesse on the cheek.

Daisy looked up when Lana sat down at the table next to her and a waitress approached and took her order before leaving the two girl's alone at the table. Daisy leaned forward and eyed her pretty friend. "So what are you gonna do?" She asked. Lana leaned back in her chair before finally replying. "I'm gonna take The General and go look for clues." She said. Daisy raised her eyebrows. "Why the General?" She asked. Lana grinned. "Cause if Rosco decides he's gonna chase me then I have a better chance of getting away." She replied.

Daisy laughed and then looked up as the waitress set their plates in front of them and then turned to smile flirtaciously at Bo as he entered the Cafe' though he ignored her and went to sit with Lana and Daisy. Lana smiled gently as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before picking up a piece of toast off her plate and biting into it.

Lana shot him a mock glare and then turned back to her eggs. "What are your plans for today, Bo?" Daisy asked, her cousin. Bo looked up at her and then looked at Lana who raised her eyebrows and then grinned. "What's going on?" He asked suspiciously. "Lana and I are gonna use The General to go look for clues about Luke's accident." Daisy said and Bo's eyebrows shot up and then he shook his head. "Not without me you're not." He said.

The girl's stared at him in shocked surprise. "Look I don't want nothin' happenin' to either of you two and I'm afraid if y'all go off alone that it might just happen." He said. The two girl's grinned. "Does that mean you're gonna help us?" Lana asked. Bo nodded and shoved his chair back from the table. "Yeah, I'm gonna go pay, you gals finish up an then we'll go an let Uncle Jesse know what we're gonna do." He said.

The two girl's hurriedly finished and then joined Bo at the door. who swung a protective arm around Lana's shoulder as they left the Cafe' and went back over to the hospital, where Uncle Jesse was waiting for them, though he wasn't two pleased when they told him what they intended to do. "Now you's all be careful n' Bo you take care of those girl's, don't ya let nothing happen to em." He said.

Bo nodded and then ushered the girl's out the door and over to The General Lee. They all got inside and pulled away heading out to where Luke had gone off the road and Bo and Lana found him. As they all got out of the car to look around a call came over the CB. "Shepherd to Lost Sheep, Shepherd to Lost Sheep, y'all got your ears on?" Uncle Jesse asked.

Bo reached in and grabbed the CB mic. "This here is Bo, Uncle Jesse, what's your 10-20." He asked, looking at the girl's where they stood on the other side of The General, eyeing him curiously. "Well they released Luke an' I'm takin im home so you's three don't have to come back to the hospital." He said. "Okay Uncle Jesse we'll see y'all when we get home." Bo said and put the mic back and then turned to the girl's. "Let's go." He said.

Lana and Daisy split off from Bo and went in a different direction. They neither one were having any luck until Lana stepped on a loose rock and flew back off her feet, striking her head on a rock, her body going limp. Daisy screamed and dropped down next to her friend as Bo ran through the bushes and stopped in horror when he saw Lana sprawled on the ground.

"What happened?" He asked, dropping down next to them. Daisy looked up at her cousin with tears in her eyes. "She fell and hit her head." She cried. Bo looked at Lana, where she lay, her head pillowed by the rock, her hair forming a dark halo around her face. He reached out and lifted her head up and felt it fall against his chest. "We've gotta get er home."He said and then scooped the injured girl into his arms and carried her over to The General.

Daisy hurried after them and after Bo placed Lana in The General he tossed the keys to Daisy. "You drive. " He said and then climbed in next to Lana while Daisy got in the driver's side and headed back to The Duke farm to see what they could do for Lana. Just as Daisy pulled up in front of the house they heard a groan from Lana and she opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"What happened?" She asked with a moan. Bo looked at her in concern. "You fell Lana." He said. Lana looked at him for a moment. "What'd I land on?" She asked. Bo grinned a little. "You hit your head on a rock Lana." He told her as he got out of the car and then reached in to help her out. As soon as Lana's feet touched the ground her legs gave out and she fell inot Bo's arms.

Bo lifted her into his arms and carried her into the house where Uncle Jesse sat at the table. "What happened?" He asked when he saw them. "Lana fell an hit her head." Bo told him. Uncle Jesse went to his nephew and gently inspected Lana's head. "She ain't bleedin', I'd say all she's got is a concussion." He said.

"How's Luke?" Bo asked. "He's sleeping right now so if you's wanna go back out an look for more clues go right ahead." He told them. Bo nodded and set Lana down and headed for the door but she got to her feet and stumbled after him. "I'm going to, Bo." She announced and went right out to The General and got in.

Bo and Daisy exchanged glances and followed her out to the big orange stock car and got in driving away. "Do we have any apples in the backseat?" Lana asked. Bo nodded. "A few I think." He said stiffly and kept his eyes on the road. Lana sighed and reached into the back for an apple but grabbed something else and released a horrified shriek, causing Bo to turn around and then slam on the brakes hard.

Balladeer: Now I wonder what was in that backseat that scared Lana so bad? You'll have to stick around for this one folks.


	5. Dukes In Danger

Chapter Five--Duke's In Danger

The General skidded sideways in the loose dirt in gravel as Bo's foot touched the brakes. When the car was stopped he swung around and stared at the object in the backseat. Lana and Daisy both swung around too and then gasped when they saw Luke curled up on the seat, though he offered them a sheepish grin when he saw that he'd been found out.

Bo sighed and looked at the two girl's. "Luke you know you're supposed to be in bed, if you remember correctly you still have a cold." He reminded his older cousin. Luke slowly sat up and stared at his two cousin's and his cousin's pretty dark-haired girlfriend in the front seat. "I wanted to help." He rasped and then coughed and let out a loud sneeze.

"Luke, you ain't gonna do us any good, you being this sick and too weak." Daisy said gently. Luke sighed and sank back against the seat and glowered at them for a moment. "I'm taking you home." Bo said and swung the wheel around going back to the farm.

Jesse Duke ran out to meet them when he heard Dixie playing on Bo pulled into the yard. Bo climbed out of The General and then helped Luke out who looked none too happy to be returning to The Duke farm and not being allowed to help in the investigation. Jesse took charge and guided Luke back into the house leaving Bo and the two girl's outside.

Bo climbed back in and settled in his seat next to Lana who sat in the middle eating an apple and Daisy who sat next to her eating another apple. "Let's try this again." He said, and started the engine and pulled out of the yard once again playing Dixie as they disappeared from sight, heading back to the scene of the accident.

Once they reached the area Bo helped the girl's out and then they started to wander the area together looking around for any sign of foul play. "Bo." Lana cried and crouched down lightly running her fingers over something on the ground. Bo and Daisy went to her side and crouched down next to her. "Tire Tracks." Bo said grimly.

"Can't we try to follow them?" Daisy asked and walked for a short distance following the tracks. "They go back towards Hazzard." Lana said. Bo tossed the General's key's to Lana. "You drive, I'm gonna sit on the hood and keep an eye on the tracks." He said. Lana nodded and slid in through the window, settling in her seat as Daisy got in the passenger side.

Lana crept along the road as Bo scanned the ground for the tracks. Finally he sighed and turned to look back at Lana. "We lost em." He said. Lana stopped and slid over into the middle so Bo could take over driving and head back home.

Whenn they reached The Duke Farm Uncle Jesse had supper ready and waiting for them. Bo dug right in with his usual hearty appetite, while Lana and Daisy weren't as hearty with what they ate. Uncle Jesse watched over it all with his watchful eye making sure they all ate okay and keeping an extra careful eye on Lana, still worried about her fall.

Lana ate everything on her plate and then went out with Bo and Daisy to help with the evening chores since Luke was too weak to help. Lana and Daisy worked together taking down the wash, folding it and putting it into the basket while Bo did the harder chores. Luke awoke to giggling and then heard a suprised shriek and got up to see what was going on.

He made it too the window in time to see Lana run by with Bo close on her heels. He smiled wistfully and wished he could be out with his cousins and Lana having fun like they were. He swung around when he heard someone enter the room and saw Daisy, with her laundry basket under one arm, staring at him. "Luke you need to be in bed." She scolded and set the laundry basket down going to his side. Luke allowed her to take his arm and guide him back to his bed.

A moment later Bo and Lana stepped into the room, grinning madly and staring into each others eyes, though when they realized they were being stared at they quickly changed the subject.

Later that night after everyone was in bed Rosco appeared at the farm and snuck up to the window accidently kicking a bucket and waking up Luke. Luke got out of bed and went to the window and looked out, seeing Rosco take off through the field. He knew he should wake Bo up who was asleep on the couch but he decided he was going to chase Rosco himself and slid the window and jumped down taking off into the darkness.

The noise of the bucket clattering woke Lana and she sat up and looked around before she got to her feet and looked out the window in time to see Luke run across the field. She sighed and pulled on her jacket over the shirt she wore and then pulled on her boots and ran out the door almost running into Uncle Jesse in the hall and causing Daisy to bump into her from behind.

"You Gals go wake Bo an go after our tresspasser." Jesse said, handing Lana her Bow and Arrows and then directed them to the living room. Lana went to Bo and shook him. "Bo wake up, we got ourselves a tresspasser and Luke's gone after em." She said. Bo sat up and reached for his pants and boots quickly putting them on and then took his Bow and Arrows from Daisy and ran out the door followed by Lana.

The two young people ran across the field in the direction Lana had seen Luke go ready to use their Bow's and Arrow's if they needed them. "We need to split up." Bo yelled and Lana nodded splitting off from him though a moment later he heard a scream from her and tore off in the direction she'd gone. When he reached her he saw why she'd screamed. Luke lay on the ground in a heap.

"Go back to the house and get The General, we gotta take em to the hospital." Bo said. Lana nodded and took off at a run back to the house. Jesse and Daisy were just coming around the corner of the house when Lana appeared and jumped in the General, starting the engine and taking off across the field. Jesse amd Daisy exchanged glances and then jumped into the jeep and tore off after The General.

Bo looked up from checking Luke's pulse when he heard Dixie and a moment later The General appeared and braked next to him, sending up a cloud of dust. Lana hopped out and ran over next to him and looked back up when she heard the jeep approach and Uncle Jesse and Daisy jumped out and ran over to them.

"We're taking him to Tri-County." Bo said, easily hefting Luke up and gently placing him into the General as Lana got behind the wheel. Uncle Jesse and Daisy decided they'd follow them in the jeep. Lana took off even as they were still climbing in. Bo leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes and then looked over at Lana who seemed to be concentrating on the road ahead of her.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at her in concern. Lana looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, I'm just worried about Luke." She admitted. Bo ducked his head and Lana saw the trace of tears in his eyes. "I don't wanna lose him Lana." He said. Lana reached over and took his hand. "That ain't gonna happen Bo." She said, her eyes locked on his face for a moment.

When the doctor checked Luke out he decided they needed to run some tests. So the Duke's and Lana spent another night at the hospital and when the doctor approached them the next morning he looked quite worried. "What's the verdict doc?" Uncle Jesse asked. "Well Luke has Carbon Monoxide poisoning." The doctor said. Everyone gasped and were quite horrified.

Balladeer: Carbon Monoxide? Now I wonder who'd wanna do a thing like that...stick around you hear.


	6. Broken Memories

Chapter Six--Broken Memories

Lana and Daisy gasped and paled, both looking like they'd rather be any place but there right then. Bo turned away and then walked out the door to the parking lot where Lana had parked The General the night before.

Lana looked at Uncle Jesse, who nodded and motioned for her to go ahead and go after Bo. Lana nodded. "Excuse me." She said, and then hurried after Bo.

She found him leaning against the hood of The General with his head in his hands, even though she knew he'd heard her approach he didn't lift his head though he did seem to visibly relax, seemingly knowing that it was her.

"Bo." She said softly, concern in her voice and strain on her face. Bo finally lifted his head and looked at her. "I can't lose him Lana, I just can't." He cried, trying to blink back the tears in his eyes and hide them from his beautiful girlfriend, trying to be strong, but failing miserably.

Lana moved in front of him and reached up taking his face in her hands, forcing him to meet her gaze. "He's not gonna die Bo, that's one of the many things I love about you Duke's, you don't give up without a fight, no matter who it is your fighting for." She said vehemenently.

Bo managed a half smile and pulled her closer. "You wanna know one of the many things I love about you?" He asked. Lana raised her eyebrows. "What's that?" She murmured. "It's the fact that you speak your mind and you won't let me give up on Luke." He said, just before his lips touched hers. Lana wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.

"Osculatin in public, you should be ashamed of yourselves." They heard a teasing voice say from behind them and turned to see Cooter grinning at them. "Not funny, Cooter." Bo said, releasing Lana's waist and turning to shoot Cooter the dirtiest look he could manage. "How's Lucas?" Coooter asked, taking on a serious tone as he changed the subject.

Lana and Bo's faces became more tense and worried. "He's got Carbon Monoxide poisoning." Lana said softly. Cooter's eyes widened. "Will he be okay?" He asked. Lana and Bo both shrugged and before they could say anything Daisy ran outside. "Luke's awake and he's askin for both of ya." She said. Bo grabbed Lana's hand and ran towards the entrance.

When they got inside Bo found Uncle Jesse waiting in the hall for them. "You tow go on ahead, he says he saw something and you two need to find out what's going on since ya'll won't let him help." He told them. Bo nodded and they entered Luke's room where he sat up in bed and managed a slight smile. "So what's up?" Lana asked, charging ahead in her usual take charge way.

Luke grinned at the feisty brunette who had stolen Bo's heart and the hearts of the rest of the Duke family and almost everyone in Hazzard except for Boss Hogg and Rosco who just considered her another threat in all of their crooked deals since she fought the system right along with the Duke's, which meant Boss chased her about as much as he chased Bo and Luke which was almost every day.

"What did you see Luke?" Bo asked, his tall mucular body ready for someone to try to attack though he stood protectively close to Lana and Luke both. "I saw Rosco takin' off from the house right after I heard that noise and I decided to chase him." He admitted, knowing Lana and Bo weren't too happry about him risking himself like that.

Lana sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. "You shoulda woke us up Luke, we coulda gotten him." She said softly. Luke sighed. "I know, I'm sorry I kept ya'll from catching him." He said and hung his head, avoiding his younger cousin's piercing eyes. Lana reached over and took Luke's hand and then shot Bo a scolding glance. "Don't worry about it Luke, we don't blame you for what happened, we're just glad you're okay." She said and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek.

Bo rolled his eyes and turned and walked out of the room. Lana and Luke exchanged glances as he disappeared down the hall. "Go after him Lana, he needs you more thenI do, besides they're letting me go home." He said. Lana hesitated and then ran out the door after her angry and upset boyfriend. She met a worried looking Daisy in the hall. "What's wrong with Bo, he just took off oughta here in Dixie like a bat oughta hell." She said.

"Why'd he take Dixie?" Lana asked and then remembered she still had The General's keys in her jacket pocket. "Lana what is going on?" Daisy asked, and then realized that Lana was not there anymore and a moment later heard The General's engine roar to life and the big Orange stock car left the parking lot in a big hurry.

Bo heard Dixie playing and looked in his rearview mirror to see The General right behind him. He picked up the CB. "Back off Lana, just leave me be." He said angrily. Lana shook her head and picked up her own CB. " Bo you ain't thinkin' straight, now just stop and let's talk this through." She begged. "You'll have to catch me first. " He said and pressed his foot down on the gas.

Lana released a frustrated sigh and pressed her own foot on the gas just as Jesse Duke's voice came over the radio. "Bo you n' Lana get yourselves back here and pick us up, we'd all like to go home." He said. "On my way, Uncle Jesse." Lana said and spun the wheel sending up a cloud of dust in Bo's direction as he turned to follow her.

When they arrived back at the hospital Uncle Jesse shot a stern look at Bo and a more concerned one at Lana who looked like she was gonna collapse as she got out of The General, though she put on a face and went over to Daisy and said something then went back and got in the General as Bo and Uncle Jesse helped Luke into the jeep.

When Bo got in The Genreral he felt Lana tense and move away from him, getting as close to the window and the door as she could get. Bo watched her edge away and knew he'd hurt her. "Lana, I'm sorry." He said. Lana paused and then turned to look at him and that's when he saw the tear's in her eyes and one made it's way down her cheek as she turned away again.

Bo decided to let it go for the time being and started up the General and left the parking lot ahead of Dixie. Daisy saw Lana's face and knew she needed to talk to her friend when they got back to The Farm.

A few days later Luke felt good enough to go for a ride and grinned when he passed Bo and Lana standing next to The General, pretending to argue over who was gonna until Lana shoved Bo back and the hopped up on the window and slid inside. He nudged the horse into a gallop and left the yard, leaving Bo and Lana's laughter behind him.

He was just beginning to enjoy his ride when he heard a bee buzzing and then the horse bolted, causing Luke to lose his stirrups. He lost his grip on the reins and fell from the saddle and hit the ground, striking his head on a rock, his body going limp.

Balladeer: Poor Luke...Will Bo and Lana be able to find him? Stick around folks...this ain't over.


	7. Whispers

Chapter Seven--Whispers

Jesse Duke looked up when he heard thundering hoofbeats and gasped when he he saw Luke's horse come galloping into the yard without a rider. The horse ran right to the barn where Daisy was just coming out with a bucket of feed for the other animals. She caught the horse's dangling reins as the frightened animal halted in front of her and stuck her nose in the bucket.

"Now where's Luke ol gal." She asked and saw Uncle Jesse appproach at a run. "Daisy, go in the house and radio Bo and Lana and have them go to the area where Luke was riding and see if they can find him." He said. Daisy nodded and took off for the house.

Bo and Lana were sitting on the hood of the General, kissing when Daisy's call for help came over the CB. "Bo, Lana are y'all there, we need your help, Sunshine came back without Luke and we're afraid he was thrown, we need y'all to go to the area he was riding and see if ya can find him." Daisy said. Bo hopped off the hood and grabbed the CB mic. "Daisy when did this occur?" He asked.

"Just now Bo." His cousin said. "Okay, we're on it." He said and slid in through the window as Lana slid in through the other window and they headed down the road. Lana leaned out the window as Bo drove slowly down the dirt road.

Suddenly she sat up and slid out the open window and then jumped down taking off into the bushes. "Bo." She screamed and Bo slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a halt and then hopped out and ran after her. He found Lana crouched next to his cousin who lay in a heap on the ground. "He hit his head." Lana said, looking up at him, her eyes full of worry.

Bo reached down and lifted his cousin into his arms and slung him over his shoulder, carrying him back to the General with Lana close on his heels. As Bo headed back to the farm Rosco pulled out behind them with lights flashing and sirens going. Bo sighed and turned to look behind them. "Now if that don't beat all." He sa id and stepped on the brakes, halting the General.

"I've got you now, Bo Duke." Rosco giggled, knowing full well that he had him this time. Bo got out and raised his hands as Lana subtly moved over into the driver's seat. "Now you're going back with me an I'm gonna confiscate that car." Rosco giggled. "Go Lana." Bo yelled, and Lana stomped on the gas,sending up dirt as the tires spun.

Rosco muttered angrily and aimed his gun at Bo who raised his hands and let Rosco put the cuffs on his wrists silently thanking himself that he'd though to leave the keys and that Lana had been able to get away and head back to The Duke Farm.

Jesse Duke heard Dixie playing as The General roared inro the yard and Lana slid out the driver's side window and ran to Uncle Jesse's side. "We found Luke but Rosco has Bo." She cried,close to tears. Uncle Jesse went over to The General and gently lifted Luke out and carried him into the house, laying him on his bed and then returned to the kitchen and got money out of the freezer where they hid it.

He handed it to Lana. "Now you n' Daisy go n' get Bo outta jail." He said. The two girl's nodded and ran out to The General and a moment later he heard Dixie as they left the yard.

Bo sighed in frustration as he watched Rosco from the cell he was in. "Rosco if ya don't let me outta here I'm gonna tell Boss that you threw a canister of Carbon Monoxide in The General." He said angrily. Rosco snickered. "Boss ain't gonna care, besides Luke was out cold so he ain't gonna know it was me." "But we are Rosco." The clear female voice rang out through the room and Rosco swung around to see Lana and Daisy standing in the doorway.

Lana moved forward and thrust a handful of money out to Rosco. "Here's the bail money, now release him." She said, her voice low and angry. Rosco reached for the money but Lana shook her head and motioned at the door. "Let him out first." She said. Rosco eyed her suspiciously and unlocked Bo's cell door.

"Thanks Rosco." Bo said as he walked out and then grabbed Lana's hand and ran out the door. "You Dang and dirty Duke's. " Rosco yelled, and ran after them. When he got outside he saw them jump in The General with Bo at the wheel and heard the tires squeal as he pulled away from the curb. He ran to his police car and jumped inside and followed the car.

Lana looked behind them and saw Rosco following them. "Bo, hurry he's right behind us." She shrieked. Bo turned and looked behind them and saw Rosco close on their tail. He pressed his foot down harder on the gas and jerked the wheel around spinning the General in a half circle as they headed back towards Rosco.

"Bo what are you doing?" Daisy cried. Lana looked over at Bo and saw the determination on his face and realized what he was doing. "Bo, no it's not going to do you or any of the rest of us any good to have you try to kill Rosco and then go to the State Pen." She cried, pressing her foot down on the brake and slowing Bo's progress and heard Daisy's sigh of relief as Bo turned the wheel and sped away from the still pursuing Rosco though they lost him at Hazzard Creek as Bo sailed over the water and Rosco landed right in the middle.

Uncle Jesse ran out to meet them a worried look on his careworn face. "What is it, Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked as he and the girl's got out of The General and walked over to him. "It's Luke, he ain't actin' right." Jesse said. "How do you mean?" Lana asked. "Why don't y'all go in and see for yourselves." He said and watched as Bo and Lana went ahead of Daisy.

When Bo reached the kitchen he stared in surprise at Luke where he sat at the table in the kitchen. Lana ran into him from behind and couldn't belive her eyes either.

Luke looked up and stared at Bo and Lana standing in the doorway, staring at him. "Who are y'all?" He asked in confusion. Bo and Lana swung around to look at Uncle Jesse worry in their eyes and then slowly walked out the door and inot the yard. "What's wrong with Luke Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked softly. "I think Luke has Amnesia." Lana said softly.

Balladeer: The Dukes are alway's gettin' in some kinda mess...stick around to see what happens next.


	8. Luke's Lost Memory

Chapter Eight--Luke's Lost Memory

Lana, Bo, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse all stood in the yard and stared at each other in horror and then turned back and looked at the door that they'd just come out of. None of them wanted to believe that Luke had Amnesia and didn't recognize any of them. Bo sighed and walked over to the porch and sank down on the steps. Lana walked over and sat down next to him and lifted his hand pressing it to her lips.

"He's gonna remember us Bo, it's just gonna take time and a whole lotta patience on our part to make sure of it." She said, looking up at Uncle Jesse and Daisy who nodded their heads in agreement. Bo pulled his hand free from Lana and got to his feet, walking across the yard to the General where it sat parked next to the barn.

Lana got to her feet. "Bo." She cried and started after him but Uncle Jesse caught her arm. "Let im go, he'll be back." He said. Lana nodded and stood next to Uncle Jesse, watching as Bo sped out of the yard. Daisy walked over and wrapped her arm around Lana's waist and lead her into the house so they could start on supper.

Luke still sat at the table where they'd left him. He turned to watch them as they bustled around the kitchen preparing the meal. Lana felt like going for a drive and looked longingly out the window at Dixie. Daisy caught the look and smiled, then reached out and handed her the keys. "Go ahead." She said. Lana smiled and ran out the door to Dixie and hopped inside.

She started the engine and waved at Uncle Jesse as she left the yard. She grinned as she felt the wind whip her long dark hair across her face. She loved to drive Dixie almost as much as she like to drive The General. Before she could get into her ride too much she heard sirens start up behind her and turned slightly to see Rosco pull out behind her.

She groaned and pressed her foot down on the gas and reached for the Cb Mic at the same time, knowing she needed help. "Breaker, Breaker, this here is Sweetheart, anyone at home on the Hazzard Net?" She cried. "Bo, I need your help." She added.

Bo heard Lana's call over the CB in The General and grabbed the Cb. "Bo here Lana, what's your 20?" He asked. Lana looked around and recognized the area. "I'm near Hazzard Pond." She said. "I'm there." He said. Lana smiled. "Thanks Bo." She said and placed the CB back on the radio.

Bo started up the General and spun the wheel heading towards Hazzard Pond. Lana glanced behind her again and saw Rosco gaining on her. Before he could catch her she heard Dixie playing and a moment later the General cut between her and the pursuing police car. She sighed in relief as Rosco ran off the road and into a stand of trees.

Bo caught up with her and waved at her, pointing that he was gonna head to the Boar's Nest. She nodded and headed back to The Duke Farm. Daisy ran out to meet her. "Luke's disappeared." She cried, grabbing Lana's arm as the other girl got out of the jeep. Lana stared at her friend in horror. "What?" She cried and then slid back into the jeep as Daisy ran around and got in the other side.

Lana grabbed the CB mic again and raised it to her lips. "Breaker, Breaker, this here is sweetheart coming at ya, Bo, Cooter, y'all got your ears on c'mon?" She begged, knowing there was no way of knowing which way Luke had gone. "This here is Crazy Cooter coming at ya Lana, what's the trouble?" Cooter asked.

"Luke took off and we need your help to find him, we have no idea which way he went." She said. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it Lana, I'm on my way." He said. "Thanks Cooter."She replied and a moment later heard Bo's voice. "Lana, you n' Daisy head back to the farm, Cooter and I will search." He said. Lana started to protest but Daisy suddenly touched her arm and then pointed up at the sky.

Lana looked up to see thunderclouds rolling overhead and knew why Bo wanted them to go home. He didn't want them to get wet since the jeep had no cover. "Okay Bo, please be careful." Lana said and then spun the wheel heading back to the farm. It started to rain as they got in the yard and they rushed to place the tarp over the jeep. Both girl's were drenched by the time they got it fastened down.

Uncle Jesse rushed out to them with an umbrella and placed it over the two girl's heads to keep them from getting wetter. "Now you gals go in and get showers and dry clothes on." He said. Lana and Daisy nodded and headed to the bathroom to get warm showers.

Bo drove along the road feeling the chilly rain pour through the window on him. He put the lights on high beam and carefully scanning the road ahead of him and the edges of the road wishing he'd thought to take Lana with him since she was so good at picking things out. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of movement on the road in front of him.

He braked the General and jumped out running over to the stumbling figure and knew it was Luke. "Luke, c'mon, let's get you outta the rain and back to the farm." He said. Luke weakly tried to fight him off but Bo was too strong and managed to sling his cousin over his shoulder and put him into the General and then turned heading for home.

Lana and Daisy jumped up from the table when they heard Dixie play as The General pulled up in front of the house. Both girl's were out the door and down the steps before Jesse could stop them though he wasn't far behind. He helped Bo get Luke out and carry him into the house as Lana and Daisy gathered towels to dry the two boys off.

As Uncle Jesse and Daisy worked on drying off Luke, Lana led Bo to the kitchen and dished up some supper for him while he toweled off his hair. When she placed the dish down in front of him he reached out and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arm around her back to offer her support. She giggled and nuzzled her face in his neck.

Bo put his spoon down and swung her around so he could plant his lips on hers. Lana giggled and then stood up going over to the counter for her own bowl since she'd waited to eat with Bo. Once it was filled she sat down next to him and dug into her own meal just as Daisy ran out to the phone.

"What is it?" Lana asked getting to her feet. "Luke is bad again and Uncle Jesse wants me to call and see if there's anything we can do for him." She said. Lana and Bo exchanged glances and started to get to their feet but Uncle Jesse waved at them to sit as he entered the room. "Go ahead and eat, Luke is sleeping." He told them.

Balladeer: Now poor Luke has lost his memory and has a horrible cold and as The Duke's and Lana get closer to finding out the truth they have to help Luke get his memory back too.


	9. Heart's On Fire

**Chapter Nine--**

**Lana tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep. She was worried about Luke and how they were gonna help him get his memory back. She groaned and rolled again and gave a cry as she fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Daisy sat up in bed and looked down at her. "Why Lana are you okay?" She asked her friend.**

**Lana nodded and got to her feet. "Yeah, I'm gonna go out and get some air." She said and headed down the hall to go ouside on the porch but when she got there she realized she wasn't the only one. "Bo." She said and sank down on the step next to him. Bo looked over at her. "What are you doing up?" He asked. Lana smirked. "I could say the same thing for you." She said.**

**Bo sighed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Lana rested her head on his shoulder and sat in silence waiting for him to tell her what was wrong. "You wanna go for a drive?" He asked, as he stood up and reached a hand out to help her to her feet. Lana looked back at the dark house where she knew everybody else was still asleep.**

**"What's Uncle Jesse gonna say if he wakes up and finds us missing?" She asked. Bo grinned and pulled her in closer as she fell into step with him. "Don't worry about it, I told Uncle Jesse before I came out here that I was gonna take a ride in The General." He said. Lana placed her hand against his chest and gave him a gentle shove. "Yeah but you didn't tell him that you were gonna take me." She said with her trademark easy grin breaking across her face.**

**Bo grinned and pulled her inot his arms kissing her on the lips. Lana wanted to lose herself in his kiss though she knew if she did she couldn't go back. She allowed Bo to help her into the General and then turned to watch as he got in the other side and started the engine. "Just remember if Uncle Jesse is mad when he can't find us this is all your fault." She said, shaking her finger at him though she couldn't hide the smirk that played across her face.**

**Bo laughed and sped out of the yard and headed towards Hazzard. Daisy heard the General's engine start and got out of bed in time to see it head across the yard and realized that Bo and Lana must have gone for a late night ride which meant that Bo had been awake when Lana had gone outside. She felt bad for both Bo and Lana. They'd been running themselves ragged trying to help out and find whoever had ambushed Luke and she knew they hadn't had much time together lately.**

**When Lana awoke the following morning she found herself stretched across the front seat of the General with a blanket over her and her head was resting on Bo's chest. "Bo." She cried, sitting up and looking around realizing that it must be pretty late. Bo groaned and opened his eyes looking around too and then hit his fist against the steering wheel.**

**"Dang, Uncle Jesse and Daisy are gonna be worried sick." He said and reached out, starting the engine. Lana leaned back against her seat and sighed. **

**Daisy looked out the kitchen window when she heard the musical notes of Dixie fill the air as The General pulled up in front of the yard. Luke sat at the table watching her and Uncle Jesse and looked up when Lana and Bo stepped through the door. "Who are y'all?" He asked. Bo stopped dead in his tracks and looked like he wanted to turn and run but Lana stood in his way.**

**Uncle Jesse moved forward. "I'm your Uncle Jesse, this here young fella is your cousin Bo, the young lady fixing breakfast is your cousin Daisy and the other pretty young lady next to the door is Bo's girlfriend Lana." He said. Luke got to his feet and stared at them for a moment and then walked out the door and into the yard.**

**Lana paused and then ran after him and gasped when she realized he was getting into the General. She ran out and got in the other side without thinking. Luke started the engine and sped out of the yard. "Where are you going?" Lana cried, fear in her eyes as she realized Luke didn't remember the area or The General Lee. "I don't know." He said.**

**Lana shoved her hair back as it blew into her face. "Please Luke, let me drive?" She begged, her voice quivering slightly. Luke turned to glare at her. "I'm doing fine." He snapped. Lana jerked back and stared at him. She knew the real Luke would never snap at her like that.**

**"Please, Luke let me drive, I'll take you wherever you wanna go." She begged. Luke swung to face her. "That's just it, I don't know where I wanna go." He yelled. Lana cowered back in her seat and then screamed when she saw the sharp curve ahead of them and she knew at the speed that Luke was going he'd never be able to stop.**

**Luke tried to regain control of The General but it was too late and the car went off the road, slamming into a tree. Lana's head snapped forward and smacked off the dash and she slumped against the door. Luke groaned and watched the girl in the seat next to him slump against the door and then lost conciousness himself.**

**Cooter was driving out to see Bo when he spotted the big orange stock car resting slightly over the bank, against a tree. He grabbed his CB mic. "This is Crazy Cooter, Bo, I've just spotted the General and it looks like there's been an accident, come back." He said. Daisy was in the house when the call came through and instantly grabbed the mic off the radio. "Cooter, this here's Daisy, where at?" She asked.**

**"Well now Miss Daisy it's out here near The Boar's Nest." He said. "Okay Cooter, I'm gonna go an get Bo." She said and got to her feet, running out the door for the barn where Bo and Uncle Jesse were working. "Bo." She screamed frantically. Bo looked up at her in surprise and then stepped over to her. "What is it Daisy?" He asked.**

**"There's been an accident, Cooter was headed out here by way of The Boar's Nest and he saw the General. " She said. That was all Bo needed to set him into action as he ran over to the jeep and hopped inside and sped out of the yard. He was concerned for Lana and Luke. He had a feeling Luke had been driving and felt a surge of anger course through his veins.**

**When he reached the scene he vaulted out of the jeep and ran down the embankment to where the General rested and was joined by Cooter who went to check on Luke as Bo ran over to get Lana. Her head rested against the door and she wasn't moving. "Lana, come on baby, wake up." Bo said, and then leaned in and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and gently lifted her out of the car.**

**Once he had her in his arms her head fell weakly against his shoulder. He carried her over to the jeep and set her in the front. Then he stalked back over to Cooter and helped him pull Luke out. "If you'd bring Luke back to the farm I'd appreciate it, I really don't wanna be in the same car with him right now." He said. **

**Cooter nodded and put Luke in his pickup and followed Bo back to the farm. Lana groaned and opened her eyes and then looked over at Bo. "You found us." She said and then lifted her head and stared at him.**

**Once they got back to the farm Luke had also regained conciousness. As Daisy sat Lana down at the table and put ice on her head Bo decided to have a talk with Luke. "You could killed her." He yelled at Luke. Luke stepped back from Bo as his cousin ranted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." He muttered and then Bo swung and hit him.**

**Daisy was looking out the kitchen window and saw Bo hit Luke. "Bo, no." She screamed, causing Lana and Uncle Jesse to jump to their feet and follow her out the door and into the yard where the two boy's were fighting. Lana reached Bo first and grabbed him pulling him back. Uncle Jesse grabbed Luke but he jerked free and stumbled back, falling and striking his head on a rock. "Luke." Daisy cried.**

**Luke groaned and opened his eyes looking up at the familar faces staring down at him. "Bo, why am I laying on the ground?" He asked. Bo stared at him for a moment and then turned and walked across the yard.**

**Balladeer: Folks this don't look good for Bo and Luke...Bo's mad at Luke for hurting Lana even though Luke has no idea he did...Willl things ever get back to normal?**


	10. Storm Rages On

Chapter Ten--Storm Rages On

Lana turned to watch as Bo stalked across the yard and then looked at Uncle Jesse as he helped Luke to his feet. Luke stared at her. "Lana how did you get that bruise?" He asked, pointing at the bruise on her forehead that was partially hidden by her long dark hair. Lana ducked her head so her hair fell across the bruise, hiding it from view.

Luke watched as she swung her head to watch Bo walk across the yard to the farmhouse. "What's going on? Why is Bo mad at me?" He asked. Lana sighed and walked after Bo, a little upset that Luke didn't remember what had happened and a little upset that Bo had walked off without answering Luke.

She found Bo sitting on the steps, with his head in his hands and his shoulders slumped and before she could open her mouth to yell at him she realized he was crying and knelt down in front of him. "Bo." She said softly. Bo looked up at her and she bit back a cry of alarm when she saw the look on his face. She reached up and took his face in her hands, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Bo sighed and reached up taking her hands in his. "Lana, I almost lost you because of Luke, I'm not sure I can forgive him." He admitted. Lana shook her head. "But you didn't lose me Bo, I'm right here and I ain't gonna go anywhere." She said. Bo shook his head and pulled her into his arms.

Lana clung to him but pulled back when she saw Luke approaching. She got to her feet. "I gotta go see what time Daisy and I have to leave for work." She said and walked over to where Daisy and Uncle Jesse stood talking. Luke hesitated a moment and then sat down next to Bo who got to his feet and started inot the house.

"Now Bo, wait just a minute." Luke protested. Bo whirled around to face him with a glare. "Look Luke, I really don't wanna talk right now, so if you'd just leave me alone I sure would appreciate it."He snapped and then walked inside, slamming the door behind him. Daisy and Lana looked over at Luke where he stood beside the door, looking confused and a little upset.

Lana sighed and walked over to Dixie. "Bo. we're headed to the Boar's Nest now, so I'll see ya after work." She called, not sure if he'd even heard her. "Now you's two be careful, there's a storm a comin' and we don't need you gettin caught out in it." Jesse told them. The two girl's laughed as they swung up into the jeep and headed to the Boar's Nest for work.

Once they reached the Boar's Nest they settled right into the work. Lana kept watching the door as though hoping for Bo to show up but he never did. Before they knew it their shift was over and it was time to head back to the farm. "The weather's worse." Lana yelled over the noise of the wind as they got into the jeep. "I just hope we can make it home before it gets any worse." Daisy yelled back.

Lana felt the icy wind whip her hair back and shivered, wishing she'd thought to wear a coat. Daisy was cold too though she was trying to hide it. Suddenly a fallen tree loomed up ahead of them and Daisy swerved to avoid it and went off the road, heading into some brush. "Where are we?" Lana yelled a few minutes later.

"I don't know." Daisy yelled, feeling unmistakable fear race through her. Lana tried to stay calm, though she could feel the panic starting to overwhelm her. She reached for the CB mic. "Bo, Luke,this here is sweetheart, if y'all can hear me, Daisy and I are lost, please help us." She cried her voice trembling shakily.

There was no response from the crackling radio. Just then the rain started to come in torrents, soaking the girl's. Daisy stepped on the brakes and halted the jeep. "What are you doing? We gotta keep going." Lana screamed. Daisy grabbed Lana's arm. "We've gotta get outta this storm." She said. Lana shook her head and screamed as another tree crashed to the ground.

Daisy tugged on Lana's arm and pulled her out of the jeep. Both girl's stumbled forward, tripping over fallen branches and falling to the ground and then scrambling to their feet again.

Bo walked out of his room and down the hall. "Uncle Jesse, have the girl's gotten back yet?" He asked. Jesse Duke shook his head. "Ain't heard nothin' from em neither." He said. Bo grabbed his jacket off the hanger and his Bow and Arrows from the corner. "I'm gonna go find em." He said and headed out to the General. Luke hesitated and then followed his cousin out into the rain.

"What are you doing?" Bo yelled. "I'm going with you."Luke said. "Fine, just stay outta my way." Bo said and slide through his window, settling into the driver's seat and starting the engine. Luke sighed as his cousin sped out of the yard. "Bo, what's your problem?" He asked finally. Bo turned and stared at Luke. "You don't remember?" He asked.

Luke shook his head. Bo released another sigh. "Luke you lost your memory, you took off in the General, and got in an accident and you hurt Lana." He snapped. Luke was surprised. "I never meant to Bo, honest." He said. "There's Dixie." Luke said, spotting the jeep. Bo brought the General to a halt next to the jeep and got out then leaned back in. "Stay here." He said.

Luke shook his head and got out following his cousin to the jeep. "They ain't here." Bo yelled over the wind. "Lana." Bo yelled, though he doubted either girl could hear him over the wind. Bo ran in the direction he hoped the two girl's had taken in their plight to get out of the storm.

Lana and Daisy were still stumbling through the wind and rain, but now there was lightning added to everything else. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree and sent it crashing to the ground not far from the girl's. Lana screamed and pulled free from Daisy's grip and turned, running back the way they'd come from.

"Lana" Daisy yelled and ran after her terrified friend. Lana ran her long legs carrying her back to the jeep. She stumbled and fell to her hands and knees but got up and continued to run.

Bo had seen the lightning strike the tree and moved in that direction, but found himself almost knocked over by a terrified Lana. Lana screamed as Bo grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. He hardly recognized her. Her long dark hair was plastered to her head, her body was covered with mud and her eyes were full of fear. "Lana it's me, it's Bo." He said. Lana looked at him for a moment and then wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest.

Bo held her to him as Luke ran past him and hugged Daisy who had just reached them. "Let's get outta here." Bo said and led them to The General. "I'll drive Dixie home and follow you in The General." Luke said as he and Daisy walked over to the jeep. Bo picked Lana up and helped her through the window and then got in next to her. Lana huddled as close to him as she could get trying to get warm. Bo could feel her whole body shake.

By the time they got home Lana was asleep with her head on Bo's shoulder. Bo gently moved himself out from underneath her head and climbed out the door and then reached back in lifting the exhausted girl out and walking towards the door.

The following morning when Lana woke up she wondered if the storm had just been a bad dream but when she stepped outside she almost slipped and fell in a mud puddle. She would have if Bo wouldn't of caught her underneath the arms and lifted her back to her feet. Lana turned to face him and smiled. Bo grinned back and reached out pulling her into his arms, nuzzling her neck. "Let's go for a ride and get away from here for awhile." He said. Lana smiled. "Okay." She said and allowed Bo to take her hand and lead her to The General.

They were enjoying the ride until Rosco pulled out behind them. "Bo." Lana cried as Enos suddenly cut in front of them blocking their path. Bo had no choice but to stop the car. "This ain't good." Lana muttered. "I got you now, just freeze, both of ya." Rosco muttered. Bo and Lana exchanged glances and then slowly held their hands up. "Now you just get outta there, both of ya." He said. Lana and Bo slowly got out and glared at Rosco.

Rosco handcuffed Bo but led Lana to the car without handcuffing her. Lana slid in next to Bo and continued to glare at Rosco's back as he slid in behind the wheel, still giggling.

When they reached Hazzard Rosco pulled them out and shoved them towards the door of the police station. Boss was sitting at the desk when Rosco led his two prisoners in. "Well, well I see you got Bo and Lana, that's a good job Rosco." He said. Rosco giggled and led them down the steps and shoved them into a cell. Bo sank down on the cot while Lana paced the length of the cell. "We have to get outta here Bo." She said, turning to look at him.

Bo sighed and stood up, going to her side and pulling her into his arms. "We're gonna get outta here Lana." He said. Lana leaned back and looked up at him then stiffened when she heard something. Bo opened his mouth to say something but Lana pressed her finger to his lips and then moved out of his arms and closer to the door of the cell.

"Boss, I can't believe our luck, we got Bo and Lana both, so's now we don't hafta worry about them finding out it was us that poisoned Luke." Rosco said gleefully. "Rosco will ya shut up, they're gonna hear ya?" Boss thundered.

Lana and Bo looked at each other wide eyed. "I had a feeling it was Boss n' Rosco." Lana whispered. "How are we gonna get outta here?" Bo asked. Lana grinned. "Enos." She yelled. "Can I help ya, Miss Lana?" Enos asked. "Don't we get a call to our loved ones?" She asked with a slight pout on her pretty lips. "Of course, Miss Lana." Enos said and unlocked the cell door, stepping aside so she could exit and Bo started afer her. Enos held up his hand. "Sorry Bo, just Lana." He said.

Lana had stepped around Enos and then twisted around. "I'm sorry Enos." She said. Enos looked confused. "For what Lana?" He asked. "For this." She replied and then gave a quick shove sending him into the cell with Bo. Bo laughed and joined Lana ouside,slamming the door shut. "See ya Enos." He said, and then grabbed Lana's hand racing up the steps and straight past Boss and Rosco. "Rosco, they just escaped, go an get em." Boss yelled.

Rosco ran out the door after the fleeing couple. Bo looked around and spotted the General in the impoundment lot and they ran to the car. Bo lifted Lana and helped her inside and the got in after her, starting the engine. Rosco shook his fist at them as they drove by. "You confounded Dukes." He muttered and got inot his car and followed them. "Bo we gotta get rid of em before we can go back to the farm." Lana cried. Bo nodded and pressed his foot on the gas.

The car shot forward and hit a ramp. The big orange stock car sailed through the air and landed on the other side of the construction. Rosco wasn't so lucky and managed to flip his car. Bo headed for the farm.

Luke heard Dixie play as The General pulled inot the yard and a moment later Bo and Lana came in the door. "It was Rosco and Boss, they poisoned you. " Lana gasped. Luke's eyes widened and then he reached out and grabbed her around waist swinging her around. "Bo you oughta marry this girl." He said. Lana laughed. Bo flushed and then pulled Lana to him. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Lana squealed and then threw her arms around his neck. "Yes." She said.

Balladeer: Well folks that's it for now, but y'all come back soon now ya hear.


End file.
